


HEAVEN ON THIS EARTH

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The angels had a real hate-on for Sam.This drabble was for the SPN100 challenge on fanfiction.net. The challenge word was "passion".





	HEAVEN ON THIS EARTH

((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tied securely to the chair, Sam was helpless.

Helpless. Not afraid. Fury searing through him, face expressionless, he worked doggedly to reach the knife in his sleeve.

And Zachariah? Well, angels are generally passionless. Neuter. Incapable of any emotion beyond satisfaction at a job well done. Or, conversely, dissatisfaction when things went belly up.

Today, though, the angel had a look on his fleshy face that was as close to happiness as his kind ever got.

"I'd like to kill you," he beamed. "But that's just not in the cards. So how about if I just have a little fun?"


End file.
